The Misfits 3
by cw2k
Summary: More shenanigans from the Outworld trio.
1. Episode 1

The Misfits 3

Episode 1

I Think You've Had Enough

Erron was at a bar...

Manager: Hello, sir.

Erron: I need a beer.

Manager: You came to the right place.

The manager gave him a Budweiser but accidentally dropped it on his face.

Manager: I'm so sorry. Here's another one.

Erron got wasted immediately.

Erron: Let's get rowdy!

Erron threw the beer bottle at one of the customers.

Erron: You wanna fight? You from Boston or something?

The guy threw a punch but Erron dodged it. Erron grabbed a stool chair and smashed it over his head. The other guy tried his hand but got a face full nachos, a money jar, and two Budweisers. He then threw that very same guy at the window.

Manager: Sir, I think you've had enough...

Erron threw the manager out the same window.

Erron: (Sighs) That felt good.

The Misfits Can-Can Fail

The Misfits were doing the Can-Can dance, until Syzoth and Erron turned to face each other and accidentally kicked each other in the groin. Everyone laughed, even Ermac. What an embarrassment...


	2. Episode 2

The Misfits 3

Episode 2

Syzoth's MK2 Friendship Fail

Syzoth defeats his opponent, but instead of a fatality, rather than presenting you with a Reptile doll, he brings out a blow-up doll...

(Record stopping)

Uh, yeah... he puts the doll away and presets the actual Reptile doll.

Misfits Skateboarding Fail

Erron, Ermac, and Syzoth tried their hands in skateboarding, but Erron landed on his nuts on a stairwell. Syzoth was going up the ramp but lost his footing and the board launched into the air and Syzoth slid down the ramp. Ermac grinded on the stairwell and when he got off, he gets hit by a car. They all went home being scolded by their wives.

Kotal's Cart Problem

Imagine Kotal Kahn riding a cart of some kind and somehow he gets stuck in the corner and tried to get out by reversing and steering, like Austin Powers.

Ermac's Jumpscare Fail

Kristina was about to do some laundry when Ermac came out of nowhere from the stairway.

Kristina: Damn it, Ermac!

Kristina punched Ermac and he fell down the stairs. Erron just happened to be there as Ermac was face first.

Erron: You got fucked up.

Ermac: Shut up!


	3. Episode 3

The Misfits 3

Episode 3

Syzoth Gets Kicked From Fortnite

Syzoth was playing Fortnite on the PS4, crafting a fortification to protect him and his allies until he takes out a grenade and tosses it at an enemy's fort. The grenade blew up, destroying it. The enemy looked at him angrily. And suddenly, Syzoth sees a screen mentioning him getting kicked from Fortnite.

Syzoth: FFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCC...

Respect the Outworld Authority... Sort Of

Some people in Z'Ukahrah were assaulting a few women, until some generic hip-hop music played with a heavy beat in the background. The bullies saw Syzoth, Ermac, and Erron Black, standing on a carriage with their arms crossed, with Kotal Kahn in a pair of sunglasses inside. The bullies ran off as the carriage turned left. Unknown to them, they were heading towards a tunnel and they end up hitting it with their heads, knocking them off. Kotal shook his head in disappointment.

Outworld Sluts

Erron and Syzoth volunteered to earn money in a very unusual manner. Kotal was sick with a migraine. So they went to a strip club, dressed as slutty cowboys. Yeah...

Kristina: YEAH BABY!


	4. Episode 4

The Misfits 3

Episode 4

An Awkward Moment in the NFL

Syzoth was playing for the New Orleans Saints taking on the Minnesota Vikings. Syzoth had the ball running towards the endzone for a touchdown, but the Vikings tackled him at the 25-yard line. Three other men followed suit on top.

Syzoth: Um... well, this is awkward.

Player: You wanna get some breakfast?

Air Support Fail Feat. Sonya Blade

Erron was fighting Sonya Blade and lost. Sonya called in air support as her fatality, but instead, a supply crate fell on Erron, knocking him out. Sonya checked him out and see if he's dead, poking him twice. Nope, knocked out.

Sonya: CASSIE?

Ermac Follows Around Cheerleaders

At Wal-Mart, Ermac was following around some cheerleaders using a trombone (imagine Stewie of Family Guy doing that to overweight people)

Cheerleader 1: Hey! Stop it!

Ermac kept going.

Cheerleader 2: Really, dude?

Cheerleader 1: Alright, that's it!

The first cheerleader took the trombone and smashed it over Ermac's head, kicked him in the nuts and threw him down.

Cheerleader 2: Later, loser!

Ermac: This is no way to get chicks.

Ravage

At Syzoth's house, Ermac was petting Ravage, the black cat while Syzoth was away. Later that day, Erron tried to pet the cat, but Ravage jumped at his face. Erron screamed as Ravage clawed his face real good Ermac laughed. Syzoth returned a few minutes later, seeing Ravage sitting on Erron's stomach. Ermac shook his head.

Syzoth: What happened?

Ermac: Let us say he's been ravaged.

Surprise, Motherfucker, Pt. 1

Syzoth was cleaning the gutters when suddenly he was lifted up in the air. Syzoth turned around...

Ermac: Surprise, motherfucker!

Ermac flew towards Syzoth, grappled him and threw him down. Syzoth crashed through the roof and into the living room, with a few pieces of the roof up his ass. Ermac laughed.

Surprise, Motherfucker, Pt. 2 Feat. Momiji of Dead or Alive

Erron was about to get on his new horse when he was lifted up in the air.

Erron: What the...?

Ermac: Surprise, Motherfucker!

Ermac flew Erron into a forest until... a few minutes later, Erron was by the tree, ass and nuts hanging out. A young kunoichi, Momiji, witnessed it during her meditation kata. She sees it...

Momiji: Nope.

Momiji left.

Erron: ERMAC!


	5. Episode 5

The Misfits 3

Episode 5

Misfits Vs. Food

Buddy Holly Center

Lubbock, Texas

1:30 PM

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, the Misfits, Ermac, Erron Black, and Syzoth, are participating in a special eating contest. The main course for today is a special Sunday grill, comprised of sirloin steak, one big ass loaded baked potato, dinner roll, and a bowl of salad. The challenge is that one of them must finish their meal first will win a total of $500,000. Gentlemen, are you ready?

The contest began with Erron and Syzoth controlling the contest by tying each other eating the steak. Syzoth used a small amount of his acid to make it a little easier. Ermac ate the steak a little slower and went on with the salad. Erron and Syzoth already finished their potato and went on with the salad. Ermac tries to eat the potato but the steak made him vomit. Chris was commentating throughout. Ermac lost. Erron and Syzoth were finishing their salad but Syzoth just the consumed the dinner roll in one smooth swallow.

Chris: We have a winner! So close, Erron. Syzoth, congratulations. Here's the check for half a million dollars.

Syzoth: I would like to...

Syzoth suddenly flatulated... for 5 seconds.

Syzoth: Sorry. It was the steak.

Chinese New Year

Malaysia

Riana, Kristina and their men, the Misfits, were celebrating Chinese New Year, watching the fireworks.

Riana: Amazing. Syzoth?

Syzoth, Ermac and Erron were already up to no good. Erron stole some money from red packets (which are red envelops that usually contain money that are given to the children as gifts. They are also called hongbao in Mandarin and Ial Lee in Cantonese). Syzoth found some roast duck and took it for himself and Ermac could not help his sweet tooth when he took pineapple tarts and peanut squares. Riana and Kristina caught them redhanded.

Riana: Syzoth!

Syzoth had a mouthful of roast duck.

Kristina: Where did you get the money from, Erron?

Erron: Uhhh.

A Malay woman approaches the Misfits.

Woman: This mengenang budi (Ingrate in Malay) stole the money from the red packets..

Riana: ERRON!

Woman: This one stole our roast duck.

Syzoth: I was hungry!

Riana: You just had dinner!

Kristina: What did Ermac do?

Woman: He stole some pineapples tarts and peanut squares!

Riana, Kristina and the Malay woman look at the Misfits. Yup, they're pissed.


	6. Episode 6

The Misfits 3

Episode 6

Chinese New Year 2

2 years later, Kristina, Riana and their men celebrated Chinese New Year, but the girls were wary of what their men will do this time. Fireworks were shown, food was served, but the loud lion dance was something new for them. Syzoth was intrigued. Erron, however, was scared shitless and fired his gun at it. Everybody screamed as they scattered around the streets.

Kristina: WHAT THE HELL, ERRON?

Erron: Dragons are scary!

Syzoth, Riana and Ermac shook their heads.

Erron's Skydiving Fail

Los Angeles

Erron was skydiving from a helicopter high above the buildings of Los Angeles. As he was descending down, he found Melody's Nail Salon, with Kristina and Riana hanging out and having lunch with Melody and her crew. He was so caught up with the girls that he forgot where he was landing, on a Melody's Hair Salon billboard 20 yards away with his nuts. He fell from the billboard on his back on the ground. Kristina saw this and the girls joined her to see Erron flat on his ass.

Kristina: Erron, are you alright?

Erron: MY BALLS!

Kristina: Eh, he'll be alright.

Riana: Was he skydiving?

Melody: Obviously.

The girls laughed, leaving Erron alone. He rose his head, making sure he is alone, and flatulated.

"Erron: (sighing in relief) Fuck yeah!

The Misfits' Happy Day

The Outworld trio, Erron, Ermac and Syzoth woke up in the morning, feeling good. Today was payday. As they were leaving the house after breakfast and kissing their wives and children. they were doing the Cossack dance on the way to the palace.

(Insert funny music of some kind)

When they got to the palace, Kotal sees his enforcers.

Kotal: You never cease to amaze me.

After only half a day, they each received their pay, but when Syzoth returned home, he sees Riana only in Syozth's grilling apron.

Riana: I hope you're hungry, husband.

In a cartoonish fashion, his eyes were replaced with hearts, and he was drooling. Yeah, he knew what she went.

Erron and Ermac got the same treatment but Kristina was fully naked. And just like Syzoth, same cartoonish shenanigans. LOL!


	7. Episode 7

The Misfits 3

Episode 7

Ribwich Addiction

Erron went to the meat market on a nice Saturday afternoon for lunch. He was meeting Syzoth there to discuss Outworld business.

Worker: Afternoon, Mr. Black. What will you have today?

Erron: Let me take two rib sandwiches.

Erron paid for the sandwiches and sampled it. Suddenly, the sandwich's sauce traveled into his bloodstream, making him go absolutely crazy. he ordered ten more. After only consuming at least three, he went absolutely batshit crazy. Syozth saw this and rushed to him.

Syzoth: Imbecile!

Erron: (raspy voice) Ribbies...

Syzoth shook his head, and Erron vomited...

Syzoth: A pity...

Sweet Hell

Ermac was sleeping and as he slept, he dreamed he was in Hell, but not the type of Hell full of fire and brimstone, it was the type that Ermac would never want to wake up from. It was surrounded by 9000 donuts.

Ermac: Mmmm... donuts.

Ermac flew around and ate as many as he could, but when he ate about nearly 200 of them, he soon realized that those donuts were making him gassy. He screamed and a huge fart could be heard. Even the hellish demons flew away in fear of getting caught by the fart.

Kristina: ERMAC!

Ermac woke up.

Kristina: What happened?

Ermac: Donuts. Thousands of them...

Kristina went back to sleep. Erron came back to bed with a glass of water.

Erron: What happened?

Kristina: Donuts.

Moon Waffles

Syzoth went into the kitchen while Riana went shopping at the market. He grabbed waffle batter, a stick of margarine and caramel. He then poured the waffle batter into a waffle iron along with caramel, closed it, which created liquid smoke. After I think a few minutes, Syzoth took out the waffle and wrapped it around the stick of margarine and took a bite.

Syzoth: Tasty.

But then his stomach disagreed. After puking it all out, he headed to IHOP.

Syzoth: Can I get two blueberry and chocolate chip waffles?

The Gayest House

Riana, Kotal and Syzoth were going to a picnic with the kids, Aemon and Nymeria. They were talking to Erron and Ermac before they left. After several hours from the picnic...

Syzoth: (Reading a note from Erron) Syzoth and family, we have a surprise for you at our place.

They went to Erron's place, and to their shock...

Riana: Is that... a penis house?

Ermac: Erron and I made a bet who can build the gayest house.

The kids camouflage away from view. They all stood with dropped jaws. Just then, Melody showed up... and looked at the house...

Melody: Nope. (Walks away)

Brass Monkey

(Brass Monkey by The Beastie Boys)

The Misfits were doing the Melbourne shuffle with joints in their mouth... yea... nothing more.

Kotal for President

Kotal: And once we lower taxes, we can make Outworld great again!"

Everyone cheered with "Kotal for President" banners and chanting "Kotal." His enforcers... well... were wearing ballerina dresses. Kotal's idea, not mine. LOL!


End file.
